In image processing contexts, perspective control may include a procedure for generating or editing photographs or images or the like to provide images that better conform to the commonly accepted distortions in the constructed perspective. Such perspective control techniques may be particularly needed when a image is taken of a large subject at a close distance with a tilted camera (e.g., when taking an image of a large building from up close with the camera tilted up to bring the entire building into frame). While tilting the camera may include the whole subject in the frame, such imaging may introduce perspective distortion, which causes exaggerated relative distances differing from what is expected or commonly accepted by a user.
Current techniques to provide perspective control include attaining the image using tilt-shift lenses and post-processing techniques. However, such tilt-shift lenses are large, expensive, and can be difficult to implement properly. Furthermore, current post-processing techniques require the user to provide or select lines in the image that are known to be parallel in the real world, which can be time consuming and, again, may be difficult to implement properly.
It may be advantageous to perform automatic perspective control for images to provide high quality images that have a pleasing appearance. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed. Such improvements may become critical as the desire to attain high quality images becomes more widespread.